0013 (Graphic Novel)
Cyborg 0013 is a minor antagonist of Cyborg 009. After Cyborg 0010 Alpha and Omega failed to assassinate the 00 cyborgs, Black Ghost sent in 0013 to deal with their rebellious creations and recapture Dr. Gilmore. Appearance Cyborg 0013 is a pudgy male teenager with short, medium-light brown hair that covers his eyes; a bulbous nose, and a rotund belly. He wears a pale light yellow sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark-gray pants, and brown shoes. Unlike the other 00 cyborgs, 0013's body is composed entirely of tiny nanobots in his bloodstream, which cause him to be able to shapeshift into a giant robotic form. In his robot form, 0013 has broad shoulders, a large upper torso with a small abdomen, skinny legs and arms, a small cone-like head with a bright light for a face, and a bright circular light in the center of his chest. His body is constantly displaying ink-like properties, which give off the clue that he is not a real robot. History After Black Ghost agents found the 00 cyborgs to be hiding in an underground base in southwest America, Sekar ordered the cyborgs destroyed and Dr. Gilmore brought back to headquarters. After Alpha and Omega's failure, Black Ghost chose this time to send in 0013, a young teenager with shapeshifting abilities. Francoise Arnoul was outside speaking with Cyborg 009 when they both noticed a bright light heading towards them. Meanwhile, Ivan Wisky sensed 0013 presence through ESP and alerted the others, only for them to discover 0013 attacking in the form of a giant robot. The 00 cyborgs try to fight their new opponent, but they are kept back by 0013's enormous size and strength. Luckily, 009 was able to figure out how to trap it. He has Chang Changku dig a hole underneath 0013's feet with his flame breath while the other 00 cyborgs attack it so they can trap the giant robot. Using his psychic powers, Ivan was able to locate the brain, the only human element of 0013, and attack it. Ivan's psychic attack sends 0013 falling down the hole made by Chang, killing the Black Ghost cyborg. Upon his defeat, 0013 reverts back to his original form as a young teenager. Dr. Gilmore has Jet Link go down and retrieve 0013's left tooth, which contains his serial number as well as an "event code", which captures the details of a cyborg's activation. As soon as he retrieves the tooth, Jet flies out of the hole and notices 0013's body glowing in a strange manner. Realizing that 0013's body contains a hidden bomb inside, he hastily orders everyone to move out of the way. During the explosion, Dr. Gilmore trips and drops 0013's tooth (which Jet gave to him just recently). 009 uses his Accelerator to catch the tooth while Jet flies Dr. Gilmore away from the area. After everyone escapes the explosion, Junior uses a handheld digital scanner to pinpoint 0013's origins, which leads to Russia, Ivan's home country. Abilities Like Great Britain of the 00 cyborgs, 0013 is able to manipulate his own body at a molecular level, allowing him to transform at will. The only way that separates him from 007 is that 0013's powers is characterized by tiny, ash-like particles that constantly surround him, resembling burning embers. These particles are actually tiny nanobots, which make up his entire body. With the aid of these nanobots, he was able to shift through a barbed wire fence that surrounded the military base the 00 cyborgs were hiding in, and transform into a giant robot. In his robot form, 0013 can pick up a standard jet fighter plane with his bare hands and throw it at the 00 cyborgs at a fast speed. He was also shown to sprout black, tentacle-like lines from his body for offense, taking down aerial fighters like Jet Link. His body is impervious to all of the 00 cyborgs' attacks except Ivan's psychic powers, which were able to attack his brain, 0013's only weak point. Notes * Unlike his incarnation in Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier, 0013's characterization and tragic past were excised in order to abridge the first half of the original manga that ran from 1964 to 1967, instead giving him a much smaller role. This included him and his robot, 13 Robo, essentially being merged into a single entity. Category:Antagonists Category:Black Ghost Category:Cyborgs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Graphic Novel characters Category:Male characters